The Timeline of Robins, past, present, future
by KizzenNekoLuzZeBatgangYJ
Summary: This is a timeline of my knowledge from many resources based off of the info give from Young Justice, comic books, video games, yeah... Mostly young justice. It's for all the robins including Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, and Damian Wayne


So, this is knowledge from my collection of 478 comic books as well as what I know from Young Justice, both seasons, Legacy, and the comic books as well as the prior knowledge given before the seasons began about the characters. I went off a lot from the comic books prior to the New 52 by a certain point and altered things to fit the Earth 16 story. I also pulled populaR fanfiction thoughts. Like Dick being born in Romania (still have no clue where that even came from but I love), or one of my favorites is Dick knowing about the Court of Owls which is the big secret kept near the end of the time line. Enjoy

-Cat

* * *

1996- Richard John Grayson is born on December first in Romania, being raised by his family of six in the Haly's Circus

2006- Tony Zucco murders the Flying Grayson's, leaving Dick Grayson an orphan on April first according to Young Justice issue 6

-Bruce Wayne foster Dick

-Dick discovers who the Batman is shortly after being placed in Bruce's foster care.

-Dick is trained and becomes Robin

-Tony Zucco and is put in jail.

-Dick turns 10

2007- Robin is introduced to the league, immediately being disapproved of. But he is soon accepted and is the first and for a while the only protege to know some of the League's biggest secrets as well as gaining their trust

-Dick turns 11

2008- Dick turns 12 and also starts school, meeting Barbara Gordon

2009- Dick meets Kid Flash (Wally West) becoming best friends and trusting Wally with his secret identity.

2010- Dick turns 14 on December first according to Young Justice issue 20

-Robin with the other protégés begins the team in July

2011- Dick turns 15

-Jason Todd is introduced probably before Dick turns 15

2012-Dick quits and Jason becomes the new Robin Dick turns 16 and Jason turns 9 or possibly 10

2013-Dick becomes Nightwing

-Dick turns 17 -Jason turns 10 or possibly 11 and has a late birthday because he is 11 when he dies.

2014-Jason Todd is killed by the Joker in June at age 11

-Dick turns 18

-Timothy Drake is introduced in December

2015-Tim becomes Robin in February at age 13, but is 14 by the time invasion hits and throughout the entire season

-Dick turns 19

2016-Dick turns 20 after leaving the team due to the death of Wally West and Tim turns 15

2017-Tim turns 16

-Dick turns 21

-Tony Zucco "dies" in prison from a heart attack.

2018- a new villain taking over drug trades is introduced under the name of Res Hood and is discovered to be Jason Todd. He disappears after the ultimate confrontation with batman

2019- red hood is back but leaves the bat family at peace, fighting crime in a more brutal way.

-Damian Wayne is introduced as an 8 year old assassin, brutal in every content of the word.

-Tim quits, taking up a new and darker persona as The Red Robin

2020- batman is "killed" and Dick Grayson returns to the family and joins the league two months after Batman's death, after being distant from the bat family, team, and any other hero.

- Dick feels a connection to Damian and decides to make him Robin, believing he is the only one that has the patience to train and care for him.

Damian turns 9

Jason turns 18

Tim turns 19

Dick turns 24

Jason Todd was 11, he was only Robin for most like one or two years. There should be at least a five to six month break between Jason's death and Tim becoming Robin meaning Jason must've died in 2018 but Tim also needed training time so Tim probably was discovered six months after Jason's death and batman trains for at least two to three month before Robin is brought back into the field. So that would be about 8 months after Jason's death. Dick would most like have quit the role by 15 or 16 if Jason was Robin for one or two years. Again with two months of training suggests that Jason was discovered in late 2011 and became Robin in 2012. Nightwing's leadership was a year old by 2016. He was Nightwing for at least a year before that according to his role in Legacy. So he must have become Robin in late 2013 or early 2014, becoming leader in 2015 according to legacy and the comic books.

In most resources, there is about a five year gap between Jason's death and the introduction of Red Hood. Jason dies in 2013 so by 2016, it's already almost 3 years exactly since his death by the end of the season. Because he was so young when he died, it makes sense to stick to a five year gap. 2018 is when Red Hood makes his introduction, making Jason 16, Dick 22, Tim 17. Damian is introduced to the story once Tim becomes 17 but it's suggested Tim will be 18 when he parts after Damian is brought in to give the red hood incident time to take place and settle. Damian must be introduced in 2019. Damian only knows his father for less than a year. This suggests Batman's death to be in 2020. There is two months of batman and robin where they are absent from the team, league, gotham, and Nightwing from Blud Haven. Nightwing does not return for a long while. He gives Damian the role of Robin even though Tim thought he would step up for it but Dick states that Damian needs someone with patience to care and train him as well as a field to be on.

Batman is back in gotham (Dick Grayson) and the cover he steps up to the league but keeps his distance from both the league and the team, never wanting to intervene again. He refuses to allow Damian on the team or around them unless he is around. Damian wishes to be trusted but it's not Damian he doesn't trust. After understanding the incident of trust and the team of forever rookies, Damian understands his mentor's wish. They become like father and son.

2021- the Insider is introduced (Bruce)

2022- Bruce returns and the Insider is put away. Nightwing returns to Blud Haven, keeping connected with Damian and helping the relationship between Damian and Bruce. Bruce decides to keep away from the league for awhile, Nightwing being offered a spot but he refuses, stating that nothing has changed.

- he temporarily regroups with the Haly's circus to be with Raya, a past love, but she is killed by the Joker along with several members from the circus. He leaves shortly after for good, Haly's circus shutting down after the rest of the bat family discovers the secrets Dick and the circus have kept for centuries, Dick eversince he was 10. Damian feels hurt by the secret but doesn't hold a grudge, stilling having a strong connection with Dick.

2023- Damian is killed by the older Damian from another dimension.

-Nightwing moves to Chicago to hunt down Tony Zucco

- Red Robin moves to Blud Haven and out of Gotham completely. He regroups with the team but is more connected with the league.

- Talia Al'Ghul is also murdered.

The end of my "Timeline of the Robins."


End file.
